<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mindscape Drabbles by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036531">Mindscape Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dipper and Mabel are 23, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, More tags will be added later, No Beta, No Smut, Older Dipper Pines, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he still has his powers, dreamscape, eleven ish years after Weirdmaggeddon, its hard to doink a triangle so he got a human form, mindscape, so much fluff I might die, the first few chapters are mainly just developing the story and relationships, very ooc bill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, loosely connected one-shots exploring interactions between Bill and Dipper in the mindscape and with a soul bond. </p><p>Some of the concepts regarding the mindscape/soul bond are inspired by smolskye's Desperate Measures. It is not my intention to directly copy smolskye, but there may be some similarities.</p><p>Check out Desperate Measures (it's fantastic!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560639/chapters/10383642</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mabel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So as of July 13th, 2020, I have completely changed the first chapter. Nothing about it is the same as what I originally posted because I wasn't happy with it, especially as the "introduction" so to speak (the first chapter people usually read).</p><p>Either way, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mystery Twins talk about Dipper's relationship with Bill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was comfortable with her. Silence was met with no expectations and comfortable, filling in the blanks between conversations even though words often flowed as easily as the river. </p><p>They stepped in the cool water watching it flow over the tops of their feet. He wiggled his toes and sighed as he turned his face to the sun.</p><p>"So...." his sister started expectantly, looking at him.</p><p>"So?" Dipper didn't turn to face her, only closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of the forest. </p><p>"How are you and Bill? He hasn't driven you crazy yet with your weird-mind-talky-telepathy thing, has he?" </p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes, turning to his sister beside him, "No, Mabel. It's actually been really great..." he trailed off, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he looked back to his feet.</p><p>Mabel walked further into the river, standing in front of him and shaking his shoulders slightly but energetically, "Come on bro-bro! Tell me more! I want all the dirty secrets! All your love confessions and secret sexy conversations!" She swooned dramatically before shimmying her shoulders jokingly at the mention of 'sexy times' as she liked to call it.</p><p>Her twin scoffed lightly at her "Okay first of all, we have not had any <em>'secret sexy conversations'</em>. Secondly, even if we <em>did</em> we used the mindscape for a reason. <em>Privacy</em>." He accentuated the end of his sentence by poking her on the nose. </p><p>She held her hands up in mock surrender, "<em>Okay!</em> Okay! Fine, geez. Seriously though, is he treating you well?"</p><p>Dipper smiled, "Yeah Mabel, he's been treating me great."</p><p>"Okay," Mabel moved to his side again, linking their arms together, "but just know that if something happens I won't hesitate to kick his triangular butt." </p><p>Dipper laughed and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Thanks Mabes."</p><p>As Mabel dropped her head to lean on his, the twins stood there in silence for a few moments with nothing but the sound of the water at their feet and the gentle breeze rustling their dark hair. </p><p>"You know," Mabel broke the silence, a mischievous smirk growing on her face, "just because I'm protective of you, it doesn't mean I won't beat you up myself."</p><p>"Wha-" Dipper didn't even get to finish as he was shoved playfully into the river. His sister cackled as she dove in after him.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Hours later, the twins walked barefoot underneath the canopy of leaves. Shoes in hand, they listened to the birds chirp and the cicadas sing as they made their way back to the shack.</p><p>Setting their shoes by the front door once they made it inside the house, the two made their way to the living room where they were greeted with their Grunkle Stan and Bill watching cheesy soap operas on TV. </p><p>Bill's eyes lit up when he spotted the twins, he got up from his spot on the floor and greeted Dipper with a kiss while Stan grunted a hello from his recliner. </p><p>"Hey Pine Tree" the demon smiled down at him, holding his partner in his arms.</p><p>Dipper smiled back, already getting lost in his demon's eyes "Hey" he whispered. They stayed like that only for a few seconds until Mabel bounced in between them.</p><p>"Now that you're done being all mushy and lovey-dovey, I'm starving! Let's order some pizza!"</p><p>Dipper rolled his eyes and Bill couldn't help but chuckle as the two stepped away from each other. </p><p>"Okay, let's get pizza." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing sibling conversations between Dipper and Mabel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill and Dipper meet up with Wendy for lunch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't seen it yet, as of July 13th, 2020, the first chapter has been completely changed.</p><p>Everything in italics surrounded by ' ' is Bill and Dipper talking in the mindscape (telepathically).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'I can't believe this place is still standing.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, after Lazy Susan retired I thought for sure it would have gone to shit.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Somehow it looks better. Maybe it was the lack of two working eyes.'</em>
</p><p>Brown eyes turned onto a heterochromatic stare, glaring, <em>'says the triangle who spent trillions of years with one eye.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'Hey! I was human once!'</em>
</p><p><em>'Really?'</em> the other's eyebrows shot up in surprise, <em>'why didn't you tell me this?'</em></p><p><em>'Ah details, details.'</em> the blond stepped out of the car <em>'Now hurry up, Red's waiting for us and I am not missing out on free pancakes.'</em></p><p>The brunet followed suit, shutting the car door behind him and playfully scoffing. Since when did Bill care whether he had to pay money or not? He always stole from establishments anyways, often scamming business owners out of their money.</p><p>Bill rolled his eyes but otherwise choosing to ignore his partner's train of thought in favor of interlocking their fingers and pulling him into the diner. </p><p>The past twelve years have been good to Greasy's diner; four years after Dipper and Mabel's first summer in Gravity Falls, Lazy Susan decided to step down in favor of living out the rest of her life with her five cats. Tambry now ran the diner, and under her management, the establishment thrived. </p><p>The faded leather booths that were once falling apart were reupholstered over the years. The counters were refurbished and the old, broken appliances were either repaired or replaced over time. Meals were always fresh and there were no longer small animals living in the walls, leaving no need to protect your ankles in favor of not being bitten. All around, it was cleaner and while it still holds some of it's rustic charm, the interior design was fresh and new. </p><p>Like the diner, Tambry had changed a lot too; she no longer lived in the digital world, instead, she kept busy taking orders, talking to customers, cleaning, and bringing food to tables. She wore lighter makeup now and her hair was still dyed, but she now kept it in a high ponytail, her bangs still chunky but in a way that framed her face nicely, making her look mature.</p><p>Dipper scanned the diner until he spotted a familiar head of fiery red hair and grinned, he tugged the tall demon towards the booth and they took their seats across from her.</p><p>"Hey! What's up, dip?" Wendy smiled towards the brunet, "How are you two doing?" </p><p>"Hey Wendy! We're great! How have you been? How's the camp?" </p><p>"It's great! The kids are awesome."</p><p>Wendy was the first one out of Gravity Falls after she and her friends graduated and went off to a university two hours away from the small town. After getting her degree she planned to come back but ended up living in a small town near the school and working at a camp that teaches kids wilderness survival skills. </p><p>She hadn't changed much over the years; though she no longer wore her trademark brown hat (Wendy and Dipper had traded hats back the next summer), her hair was still kept long, and her attire usually consisted of flannels and jeans. However, Dipper no longer had a desire to date her. During his second summer in Gravity Falls, he had come to think of Wendy as an older sister rather than a potential girlfriend.</p><p>"So Bill," Wendy's voice snapped Dipper out of his thoughts, the redhead was eyeing the demon skeptically, "what are you up to do these days?" </p><p>Right. Wendy hasn't seen Bill since the Weirdmaggeddon, and though she knew when Bill had come back and Dipper had later explained to her that he'd changed, she still wasn't convinced. </p><p>"Oh you know," the blond gestured with his hands simply, looking bored he talked, "demon stuff. Torturing souls, eating nightmares, encouraging Dipper to try eating human flesh, voyeurism-"</p><p>"Okay! That's enough of that." Dipper cut in, slamming both his hand's over the demon's mouth. He chuckled nervously, blushing, "he's joking."</p><p>
  <em>'Really, Bill? Can't you just try to get her to like you a bit instead of pretending you're some big bad wolf we should all be afraid of?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I honestly don't see why we're trying. She'll never trust me and I don't trust her.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not asking for trust, I just want you two to be able to coexist with each other'</em>
</p><p>"Okay..." Wendy trailed off, stirring her drink with her straw.</p><p>Tambry walked up with a smile to the three before an awkward silence could fully settle in the booth, "Dr. Funtime, Triangle Man, how's it going?" </p><p>"Hey Chatbox!" Bill chirped, "We're doing great! The diner looks fantastic!" </p><p>"Aw, thanks! Now, what can I get everyone?" Tambry pulled out a notepad and pen from her apron and started taking their orders.</p><p>As they continued their lunch, the conversation between the three eventually flowed a little more comfortably, though at times stiff when Wendy made an offhand comment about Weirdmaggeddon or Bill made some slightly offensive joke about one thing or another. Soon enough, they paid the bill and parted ways.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"That was painfully awkward." Dipper said as he flopped onto their shared bed.</p><p>"Really? I thought it went great!" Bill turned to him with a teasing smile after setting his keys on the dresser. His mischievous glance was met with a glare.</p><p>Bill frowned and sat on the bed next to him, leaning back on his hands, "I'm sorry, love, it's just that she's the only one who wasn't in this town when I came back. How am I supposed to 'prove' anything to her when I'm not ready to talk about everything that's happened in the last eleven years?"</p><p>Dipper rolled over to face his Bill, setting his hand on the blond's thigh and looking up at him, "I know. I just wish you two could get along. You're both really important to me." he whispered.</p><p>Bill rolled back to lay next to his partner, taking his hand in his and gently intertwining their legs, "I know darling, I promise I'll be nice next time."</p><p>Dipper smiled, "thank you," he said, and softly kissed the demon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just gonna say this right away: Bill's a demon. He doesn't have the best filter, it's part of his character. I realize the "two working eyes" comment may be somewhat offensive to some people and I do not condone saying stuff like that, nor do I believe that statement is true.<br/>Please be nice and don't make fun of that kind of stuff.</p><p>Side note: Bill calls Tambry 'Chatbox' because he couldn't remember what a cell phone was called when he gave her the nickname.</p><p>Edit: okay so I had a migraine aura while I was writing this, and ho ho boy, I did NOT realize how bad it was and how many mistakes I was making because of it. Not everything's fixed but I tried to fix what I saw. Feel free to point out misspelled words and glaring mistakes if you wish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dreamscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper reminisces about the past eleven years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh wow wow wow this one ended up longer than I thought it would, but I was really feeling motivated to write so today you get double updates in case I am too busy to post this next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper watched Bill from the bed. The two were in their shared dreamscape that they had been working on constructing over the past two months. </p><p> </p><p>Two months.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly eleven years ago, Dipper came to Gravity Falls for the first time. That summer was filled with adventures and mysteries that led him to meet Bill. Nearly eleven years ago, said demon started the apocalypse and was promptly "killed" by him and his family. </p><p> </p><p>Six years ago, he showed up in human form. He was powerless and weak at the time, and Dipper couldn't help but pity him. Bill was... emotional; not used to being without his powers nor able to feel anything but anger, pain and amusement meant he was left vulnerable. Dipper used that to try to learn more about him and his past. After months of building up trust and teaching Bill how to be human, they became friends. </p><p> </p><p>Since that summer, Bill slowly got his powers back. He promised with every new development in his abilities that he would never hurt Dipper again. It took two years and a leap of faith until Dipper could fully trust that Bill wasn't lying to him.</p><p> </p><p>Three years ago, the two went out on a date. Bill had set up a nice picnic with a view of the sunset from one of the cliffs over Crash Site Omega. However, the demon had decided it would be nice to walk there with Dipper instead of teleporting, and by the time they had gotten there the picnic basket had been ransacked and void of all food. They made the best of it, though; staying to watch the sunset and stargaze for a while and then sneaking into the shack for food when the rest of the Pines were asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Two months ago, they made the decision to bind their souls together. It was the ultimate form of trust and faith either of them could put into their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The soul bond did many things, Bill and Dipper could often feel what the other felt, they could hear most of each other's thoughts (though for Bill that was nothing new), they were given access to a majority of the other's memories, and it gave them a shared mindscape. Through this they could talk and share images, and - like they were doing now - share dreams and have a set space for every time they fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike what they had hoped, the dreamscape was nothing extravagant or overly complicated yet. Over the past two months, they had been slowly learning to build and maintain it, adding details as they go. Though as of now, it is only a single room occupies the space. </p><p> </p><p>The room was large and grand with a canopy bed in the center, it's headboard against one wall. Bookshelves and a large desk occupied the wall to the right. The shelves only had a few books on them currently, but the desk had a seemingly endless supply of ink and parchment. On the left wall, there was a lit fireplace and a door that never opens. On the opposite wall to the bed, there were two doors; one led to the bathroom and the other an absurdly large closet full of suits ("It's for practice!" Bill had said at the time he had made it). The room had few windows, all of which showed nothing but inky blackness, so the curtains were drawn over them at all times. The only light came from the fireplace and candles scattered around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Dipper was currently buried in a nest of ludicrously fluffy pillows, and a large, soft duvet. He was pleasantly warm as he let himself get lost in the pool of soft, smooth cotton. He gazed lazily at his partner, watching him shift and settle in his seat every so often. </p><p> </p><p>Bill was sitting at the desk scribbling something down on parchment. What little could be seen of his face was calm and relaxed. He wasn't wearing his usual waistcoats and sweaters over his white button-up shirt, and Dipper couldn't help but be mesmerized at the way his muscles moved beneath the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>The human watched as he put his pen down, running his fingers through his blond hair and taking a deep breath before going straight back to his writing. After a few moments more, he finally set his pen down for good and turned towards his lover. Dipper met his eyes and couldn't help but think,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so fucking gay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bill cracked a smile and chuckled gently, "You think too loud, darling."</p><p> </p><p>Dipper couldn't help but blush, burying his face into the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"Pine Tree," Dipper could hear the laughter in Bill's voice as he felt the bed shift, "come on, don't hide from me." he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes poked out from underneath the cover, glaring at the sight of mirthful gold and blue eyes. Bill just laughed again and leaned down to kiss his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"You are just too cute."</p><p> </p><p>"I am <em>not</em> cute!" the smaller man huffed in response. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but you are just proving my point, <em>Mason~</em>" Bill teased. Said brunet only turned and tugged the covers far over his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapling~" the blond demon laid at his partner's side, giggling as he pulled the human wrapped up in blankets close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bill~" Dipper whined back in an attempt to mock him.</p><p> </p><p>Bill pulled back the covers just enough to bury his face into the other's curly hair, pulling the smaller man tighter against him, "You're wonderful," he whispered fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper hummed in response, turning to bury his face into the other's chest. His partner smelled like cinnamon and rain, "You're insufferable, Ci." </p><p> </p><p>The blond only pulled him tighter, holding him in the light of the fire for the rest of the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have I mentioned that my favorite thing ever is the idea of Bill calling Dipper love/kitten/darling and Dipper going catatonic while Bill just doing everyday stuff because all he can think is "holy shit I'm so gay I'm so gay I am a  h o m o s e x u a l  I love men I'm so gay fuck I have gone full homo holy shit"?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill and Dipper go for a swim.</p><p>Word count: 584</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This'll most likely be edited at a later date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter echoed softly across the lake and into the night. Feet toddling over the damp ground. Two bodies pushed their way through the brambles and bushes, playfully shoving each other towards the edge of the water.</p><p>Dipper laughed as he watched Bill struggle with the buttons of his shirt, discarding his own and walking over to help his partner. The demon narrowed his eyes briefly before begrudgingly accepting bitter defeat.</p><p><em>'It's okay, darling. I'm sure you'll learn someday.'</em> Dipper teased, laying his hands across Bill's chest briefly before pushing off lightly to turn and unbutton his shorts. </p><p><em>'Mhm and maybe then you'll finally take care of those two left feet of yours. I'm tired of having swollen feet after every time we dance, darling.'</em> his jest was met with a brown-eyed glare as Dipper descended into the warm water of the lake, sighing as he turned to float on his back.</p><p>Bill quickly tugged the rest of his clothes off and splashed into the water to catch up with the human. He planted a kiss on the brunet's shoulders before he let the rest of his body lazily drift towards the surface.</p><p>They stayed there in silence, drifting aimlessly in the water as they watched the stars flicker gently in the sky. Bill turned his head to look at Dipper, watching the way his eyes lit up as he smiled, his face pale and bathed in the dim light of the night. The brunet spared him a glance before tilting his head lightly to stare back at his lover.</p><p>The silence never broke as the two bodies floated endlessly in the lake. For two hours the couple stayed there, content with only breathing and letting the sights and sounds of the world happen around them.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled themselves out of the water, toweling off before pulling on their clothes and making their way through the forest. They walked hand in hand, lazily strolling along the dirt path. </p><p>A rustle in the bushes made Dipper jump slightly, and Bill squeezed his hand in reassurance. The brunet knew he was safe; the path had been warded off months ago by his partner, but that didn't stop his instincts kicking into overdrive at any sign of danger. </p><p>The blond kept a gentle grip on the other's hand, rubbing his thumb over the other's knuckles as he gently pulled them towards the shack. They broke through the treeline, stepping across the grass and up onto the wooden steps of the porch. </p><p>Gently pushing the door open and kicking off their shoes, they made their way up the stairs to the attic. The blond shut the bedroom door and turned to see his curly-haired boyfriend had collapsed on their bed, still in his jeans. </p><p>
  <em>'Too tired to undress?'</em>
</p><p><em>'Too tired to exist'</em> the brunet responded from the bed. A soft chuckle came from the blond as he gently tugged the other's pants off before undressing himself and climbing into the bed next to his lover.</p><p>The human turned to look at the demon under heavy eyelids, a smile tugging briefly at his lips before drifting off into the land of dreams.</p><p>Bill stared at the way the other's back rose and fell peacefully; at the light dusting of freckles on his cheeks - which were puffed up and squished against the mattress - and his messy chocolate brown curls fell over his eyes. Reveling in the quiet of the room, Bill let himself fall into the warm embrace of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hhngh ok so I'm going away on vacation for a while and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write or have an internet connection to be able to post anything, so if I don't post for a while, that's why. I don't even have a posting schedule or anything it just so happens I come up with something slightly less mediocre than the other bullshit I produce and decided to post them ten ish days apart.</p><p>By the way, I may or may not change the title of the series (? Book? Fanfiction?).  Although I originally intended to focus on the soulbond and the cool things they can do with it, it quickly became less of a focal point in what I wrote until it just ended up on the sidelines and more like just a thing that had happened. I want the title to accurately convey the general idea of these drabbles and as of now it is not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>